


All Must Tread That Silent Road

by PositiveSarcasm



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, orpheus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveSarcasm/pseuds/PositiveSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Eggsy literally has to bring Harry back from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy stared down at the tombstone.

It was a simple affair: black, polished marble with gold lettering that simply read “Harry Hart”.

(Harry would have liked it.)

 

 

It has been two months since Harry’s death and Eggsy, having been too busy mopping up the mess Valentine (and he, indirectly) had created, was visiting his mentor’s grave for the first time.

(It’s not like he had been avoiding it or anything.)

“I would have brought flowers, but I’m a bit allergic, yeah? Thought it wouldn’t be proper to show up all snivelling and shit.” Eggsy shrugged, and forced a laugh.

“You know, Merlin said that you would have been proud. After I saved the world, that is.” Eggsy crouched down and touched the engraved name with slightly trembling fingers. “But I’ll never know now, would I?”

(Harry died disappointed in him. That’s all he knows.)

“I can’t even look at JB anymore - he’s at my mum’s place, by the way. Daisy loves him to bits.” He leaned forward, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cold marble.

“Every time I see him, I wish I had shot him, you know? If I had passed the test, I would have been there with you. I could have fucking saved you. Instead I was fucking useless and you went and got shot in the fucking head!” He was crying in earnest now, his tears dropping down onto his highly polished Oxfords.

“Fuck.” Eggsy swiped his hand roughly over his eyes and stood up. “I’m sorry, Harry. Guess I don’t look awfully dignified now, huh. Even when I’m all decked out in the suit you had them make for me, I still ain’t no gentleman, am I?” He paused, then sighed. “What the fuck am I even doing, talking to a fucking grave.”

(Waiting for an answer from a dead and buried man.)

“Ah well, gotta go now. Places to be, people to kill and all that. You take care now, yeah?” Before he could chicken out, Eggsy leaned down and gently kissed the top of the grave, lips lingering on the cold stone before swiftly turning and walking (practically running) back to his car.

“God, I’d do anything to have you back, you know, even if it’s to tell me how disappointed you are.” He mumbled as he walked (fled). “Even if you kick me out of Kingsman and never see me again. At least you’ll be alive - ”

 

“Would you?”

 

Eggsy whirled around, hand automatically grasping the gun holstered behind his back. Standing underneath a tree was a woman dressed in a well-tailored suit, even though he could have sworn that nobody had been there when he passed by a second ago.

“Would you really do anything?” She repeated with a smile.

A million answers were whirling in Eggsy’s brain,

('Who the fuck are you?’ ‘Is this a sick fucking joke?’ and the most damning one, ‘Who were you to Harry?’)

but somehow the only answer he could muster was,

 

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The woman was silent, her expression inscrutable as she examined him. Eggsy met her eyes defiantly and lifted his chin, daring her to laugh at his obvious desperation. After a long moment, the woman gave a quick nod and smile, seemingly satisfied with whatever she'd found.

"Alright then," she said, holding out a white card. Eggsy hesitated, every rational fibre of his being _screaming_ that this was a bad idea, before taking the card with a muttered "thanks."

"Meet me at this address tonight. 7 o'clock, sharp. I'll tell you what to do when you arrive." 

Eggsy looked down at the card and quickly memorized the address printed on it. By the time he looked up again, the woman was gone.

_(Maybe he'd finally gone mad.)_

 

In the end, there was really no question about whether or not he should follow the woman's instructions, even though a voice (which sounded suspiciously like Merlin) in Eggsy's head kept telling him how reckless and foolhardy he was being. Eggsy wasn't stupid: he knew that there was a very good chance that he would be walking into a trap, that this may well be a revenge plot hatched by whatever fanatic whose plans he'd foiled, but there simply was no other option: if there were any way - _any way at all_ \- that Eggsy could see Harry again, he would do it, even if it meant throwing caution and safety to the wind.

 

The address on the card brought him to a small, nondescript building in a quiet neighbourhood. Most of the houses on the street were kempt and well-maintained, and yet showed no signs of being lived-in. In fact, no movement could be seen inside or outside the buildings, and even the traffic noises became strangely muted as Eggsy slowly approached the double glass doors. 

She was waiting for him in a small lobby, seated at what looked like a receptionist's desk. A potted plant drooped sadly beside her, and a single beige sofa that had definitely seen better days was pushed up against the wall. 

The woman looked up when Eggsy entered.

"You're late, Galahad." 

_(Just like the previous one.)_

"I apologize."

 

She glanced briefly at him before standing and leading the way through another set of glass doors, down a dimly-lit hallway until they reached an unmarked door. Here, the woman paused and stood aside, gesturing for Eggsy to open the door.

_(Maybe it's a gentleman thing.)_

The door swung open, revealing another sparsely furnished room with exception to a number of machines in the corner of the room, which were hooked up to -

Eggsy froze.

 

 

_Harry._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuun...  
> So sorry for the late, laaate update.  
> RL interfered.  
> And yes, this is an Orpheus AU.  
> All will be revealed soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this?"

A small part of Eggsy was slightly proud of how calm his voice sounded, even though the rest of him was definitely panicking.

" _What is this?_ " He stepped back, reaching out to steady himself on the door jamb, his thoughts churning as he stared at the still figure on the bed.

_(Confusion. Hope. Gratitude. Ohmygodthankyouthankyouthankyou-)_

"Galahad survived his injuries and Kingsman had him transported back to this safehouse once he was stable enough to travel."

 

He let out a ragged breath. "But - but Merlin - they told me he was _dead_."

"He was." The woman replied simply. "And he is." 

"What?" 

"Galahad was clinically dead for 6 minutes," she continued. "And by law, he belongs to the dead now."

Eggsy was furious. He had just found out that Harry was still alive, that Merlin and the rest of them had been lying when they told him Harry was dead, and now this woman was quibbling about technical definitions and terms -

"The _fuck_ you banging on about? He's right there, alive ain't he? Who cares if he was dead for whatever the fuck minutes? He's - what law are you even talking about? You think just because I'm a chav, I'm fucking gullible, eh?" He choked off, overcome with sheer rage at the audacity, the inappropriateness to even mention Harry's death,

_(though something was niggling at the back of his mind, that maybe -)_

"You know what, thank you for bringing me here to see Harry, whatever your motivations may be, but you can leave now, thanks." He turned away towards Harry, breathing hard, fist clenched tightly by his sides.

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Eggsy".

He looked up sharply, ready to give her another piece of his mind but something in her gaze stopped him.

( _something that wasn't quite right_ )

"Who are you?" He asked.

She didn't reply, instead walking past him into the room, towards the bed 

_(towards Harry)_

and opening a drawer in the bedside table.

"Are you truly willing to do anything for this man," she paused, with her back facing Eggsy. 

"Yes." There was simply no doubt - after weeks of regret and anger and late-night revelations, Eggsy was certain that if Harry woke up and told him to jump off a cliff that very moment, he would do it without hesitation, gladly, even.

"Alright." In one smooth motion, the woman straightened, turned, and levelled a gun straight at Eggsy's head. "If you must know, you may call me Macy."

The gun fired once.

 

 

_(Then, nothing.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cliffhanger.  
> (Please don't kill me.)  
> Once again, RL interfered.  
> Also,writing in English is actually very difficult (and slow) for me, so please be patient XP


	4. Chapter 4

_"Fuck. How - he couldn't have known about this place! Only - fuck, only Harry and I knew. It's called a safe house for a fucking reason, Jesus Christ."_

_"Merlin -"_

_"How did I miss this? I should have fucking noticed he was unstable, it's my fucking job - fucking FUCK!"_

_"Merlin, it's not your fault! You couldn't have - hell, none of us could have known he'd do this. You can't just blame yourself for everything.  Harry,  Eggsy... none of this is your fault."_

_"I'm a handler, for God's sake! I'm supposed to know when agents are suicidal - it's my fucking job, Roxy! Now the lad's gone and shot himself through the head, of course I'm to blame!"_

_"No -"_

_"I need some time. Alone. Please."_

 

 

Eggsy woke up with a start, nearly falling out of the overstuffed armchair he was lounging in. 

_(fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck)_

"I see you've finally decided to join us, Eggsy." The woman, no,  _Macy_ was sitting opposite him with her legs crossed elegantly, as if she shot people  _in the face_ on a daily basis.

Instead of replying, Eggsy took the opportunity to catch his breath and scan his surroundings. They were sitting in a crowded hotel lobby - the Grand Eebs Hotel, if the dusty plaque was to be believed, with yet more people streaming in continuously through the set of triple-doors. The decor of the place had definitely seen better years, and apart from the three poor souls manning the reception counter, there were no staff to be seen. 

"So. Macy, was it? May I ask why you found the need to sedate and drag me to a seedy hotel _when Harry was right there?_ "His voice rose sharply at the end, his temper flaring up again as he recalled the events before he got a faceful of tranquillizers

_(despite the fact that the gun looked nothing like a tranq gun)_

"You said you'd bring me to _see_ him! And I swear to God, if you say ' _you did_ ' I will not be responsible for my actions."

"You said you were willing to do anything for him, so I gave you a hand," she smiled placidly, speaking slowly as if explaining something to a very dense child. "He's here, Eggsy. You just need to find him."

Cold fear trickled down his back, and he sprang to his feet. "What the fuck did you do to him," he hissed. "Did you move him? In that state? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Sit down. Be quiet." Though the words were quietly spoken, Eggsy found himself flopping back down and closing his mouth with a snap.

"Better." Macy continued. "Do you know where we are?"

"You tell me."

She sighed lightly, as if Eggsy was the one being difficult and cryptic. "Look around you, Eggsy. What do you see?"

"A whole bunch of idiots waiting in line to check into this shitty hotel - God knows why, overworked receptionists, unhappy customers, bellhops who obviously don't do shit since - " he breaks off, squints. "Wait. Where's all the luggage?"

Now that he was paying attention, he finally noticed that, despite the constant stream of new guests, not a single person in the entire lobby was carrying a suitcase, duffel, or even a clutch. 

"Guests are not allowed to bring anything with them here."

_(What kind of hotel prohibits luggage - )_

"No, God no! I'm not supposed to be here!" A commotion had broken out near the doors where a young man was grappling with the doorman. "Fuck this, let me out! I'm just 20. It's not my time yet! Please! God, please!"

Eggsy was halfway out of his seat to help the man when the doorman _fucking_   _exploded_ into a towering maelstrom of flames. A cacophony of howls and screams burst forth from the fire and filled the room as the flames wreathed higher and higher to form a monstrous, three-headed animal. The dog

_(Cerberus, holy shit it's fucking Cerberus)_

prowled towards the unfortunate man, who scrambled backwards until he was blocked by the people _still_ standing in line in front of the reception desk. Slowly, it lowered its heads towards its cowering victim, all three mouths gaping and dripping fire, 

_"STAY."_

"Yes, yes! Oh my God, yes, I'm so sorry, I won't leave! Oh God! I'm sorry!" The man gibbered from the ground. 

For a moment, it seemed that the dog was going to eat him anyway, but then the flames simply dissipated and the howls were silenced. 

The doorman patted the man on the head once, twice, and trotted silently back to his post, leaving the young man sitting on the floor, dazed and in shock. A lady leant down and pointed at the end of the queue. The man sullenly took his place behind a businessman with an oversized fedora. One of the receptionists called out, "Next!" The line moved forwards.

Eggsy turned back to look at Macy, 

 

 

"Well, fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND Eggsy finally goes to hell.  
> I have weird humor, a fuckton of ideas, and very limited English writing skills.  
> Sorry lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"So." Eggsy began, "you brought me to hell."

"The underworld, to be more exact. And no, this isn't it, yet. You still have a long way to go before you reach your destination. This is but the entrance." Macy stood, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her dress. "Now we enter Hell." she threw over her shoulder before striding off through the crowd.

"Oi! " Eggsy yelled, struggling to catch up with her , "I thought you said it ain't hell!"

 

By the time they reached the reception, Eggsy was slightly out of breath, which was strange, given his Kingsman stamina. Stranger still was the sheer amount of time it took to get from one end of the (dingy) foyer to another, and the fact that no one batted an eye when Macy simply cut her way to the front of the line.

_(Some grade A Harry Potter shit 'ere alright)_

One of receptionists looked up as Macy approached, a frown flickering momentarily over his face before the blank mask of polite professionalism dropped back into place. "Macy," he greeted, "and..." he paused, tilted his head the slightest degree, "Mr. Unwin." There was an awkward pause, during which neither Macy nor the man looked away from each other. Eggsy coughed slightly into his hand and immediately regretted it when the receptionist turned his unnerving gaze upon him instead. For a few moments, it felt as if he were being flayed alive, turned inside out and outside in, every molecule in his body falling apart and somehow coming back together in a sickening, horrifying rush - and he was himself again, absently watching the man hand Macy a key, then he was following her to the elevator 

 

_(singular)_

and the doors were closing and he could think and breathe and -

_(ohmygodwhatthefuckwhattheFUCK)_

 

"Min has that effect on most people. It's an essential part of his job."

Eggsy wants to laugh and cry at the same time, because why on earth would a  _hotel_   _receptionist_ need fucking gamma-ray vision  _holy shit,_ but he's quickly cottoning on to the fact that things are definitely not what they seemed in this place.

Case in point: the elevator operator standing next to them, operating nothing at all.

There were no buttons, dials, lever - anything that remotely resembled some form of control in the (tiny) box they were standing in, and the operator wasn't even pretending to be busy. Rather, he was staring intensely at Eggsy with his palm out. 

Eggsy glanced helplessly at Macy, only to find that she was staring at him as well.

 _(well fuck_ _)_

 

"Um." He rummaged his pockets for some change, but came up empty. "I don't have any money?"

For a moment, nothing happened, but then suddenly the lights flickered, and the lift ground to a halt. 

"Eggsy." 

 

He scrabbled frantically at his clothes, cursing under his breath 

 _(at Macy, at the lift man, at fucking Harry who went and got_ shot _)_

and his hands closed over a hard metal object under his shirt.

 

Hands shaking, he lifted out the Kingsman medal

_(the last thing he had of Harry's)_

"You want this?"

The man nodded. The lift rattled loudly to punctuate his point.

 

With a short, jerky motion, Eggsy pulled the medal off the chain around his neck,

_("- titanium-carbon alloy, to keep it safe, dear boy -")_

rubbed his thumb along its ridges one last time, before dropping it into the waiting palm.

Immediately, the lift began moving down again.

 

Eggsy slumped down against the wall, defeated.

 

 --

Btw, this is [Min](http://www.epochtimes.co.kr/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/13474384433640.jpg) (hurhur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Egg.   
> Holy setup batman!  
> Harry's gonna show up soon-ish.  
> I think.  
> Grad School is a bitch, so updates will be slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-English speaker here, so please be gentle. Also, first time writing fic.  
> I'm PositiveSarcasm on tumblr, btw!


End file.
